High School life
by Echelonmember89
Summary: Yami meets Yugi. They fall in love and then something tragic happens. will Yugi's love be enough to save Yami?
1. Chapter 1

Title: High School life Pairings: Yami no Yugi X Yugi,SetoX Joey Part 1?  
Warning: sucide and atempeted sucide,Tea bashing, has the potional to be a lemon.  
Disclamer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!. Trust me you would know if I did. I do not make any profit from this.If you were to sue all you would get is my annoying little brother and my crappy puter.

You have heard of High School drama. Every school is plagued with it. Every school goes through their share of First loves, backstabs and of course the most touchy subject Suicide. At my school it was no different, but to me a freshman then it seemed worse.

My name is Yugi and I'm going to tell you about my life as an openly gay high school freshman.

It all started the same way everyday. I would walk down the hall way and some one would push me into a locker. But today was different. I was almost to my class room and then it happened. I was pushed to the cold tile floor, and as I was starting to get back up I was pushed again. Up above me I could hear "Stupid freshman." And I didn't dare get back up. Because after being pushed to the unforgiving tile I didn't dare to get back up to my feet, not until the rush was over.

The hallway slowly cleared and I jumped back up to my feet. I put my hand to my lip, and pulled it back; there was blood. I guessed that I had bitten my lip when I hit the floor the second time.

So instead of going to class I turned around and went to the bathroom. I walked down the long hallway and turned around the corner and pushed the door open and took a deep breath. I was hoping that no one else would attack me. But there was and I had to deal with an annoying upper-classmen. I walked over to the sink and turned on the water. I looked up to the mirror and gasped. Behind me stood what looked like to be my identical twin. But this boy was taller and he had crimson eyes. "Oh! Hey, I didn't know that anyone was in here." He said, blushing.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said wiping the blood off my lip.

"What happened?" he asked, eyes narrowed.

A sigh escaped as I answered."I was pushed in the hallway again. It happens all the time." I shrugged, treating it as nothing.

"Ya that used to happen to me when I was a freshman, it still happens because I'm gay." The boy said with a matching shrug.

"You're gay too?" I said looking up in his eyes. They were so deep as if I could loose myself in them.

"Yep. I'm queer and damn proud of it. I take it that you are as well?" He said smiling.

"Yeah I am, but not many people agree with it but I feel that if they really care about me they will get used to it." I said glancing back in the mirror.

"Well, I've got to get back to class so people won't worry about me. Oh by the way, my name is Yami Atemu." He said sticking his hand out.

"I'm Yugi Mouto" I said taking his hand and shaking it.

I walked back to class with a smile on my face. /Wow Yami Atemu. He's hot, nice, and all around good guy. / I thought. I entered the class room with a smile on my face.

"Mr. Mouto, You do realize that you are 10 minutes late to class." My Civics teacher said.

"Yes, I do Mr. Bennit. But I was pushed in the hallway and I had blood on my lip." I said looking down at the tile, my good humor vanishing momentarily before crimson eyes flashed in my memory.

"That's not an excuse Yugi. Go take your seat." Mr. Bennit said pointing.

When the bell rang I ran out of the class room and dashed down the stairs to go to lunch room. I saw Joey sitting with Seto and ran over there. "Hay guys, what's for lunch today?" I asked smiling. No matter how bad Mr. Bennit embarrassed me I won't let him change the fact that I had just met the most handsome boy in the school.

"Same ol' nasty shit, just another day." Seto said raising his eyebrows.

Joey looked at him with a mouth full of food and said, "Honestly Seto, it's not that bad." I just busted out laughing, because Seto looked like he was getting ready to puke up what little of his lunch that he had just eaten. "So Yugi why are you in such bright sprits today. You get laid in the bath room?" Joey said laughing. For a minute we all laughed.

"No it's not that." I said still laughing. "But I did meet a really cute gay boy in the bathroom" I said, grinning.

"What's his name?" Seto asked since he was an upper-classmen he knew almost everyone.

"His name is Yami Atemu." I said grinning.

"Oh yeah I know him. He seems like a cool guy to me." Seto said offhandedly as the next bell rang. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: High School life Pairnigs: Yami Atemu X Yugi Mouto, Seto Kaiba X Joey Wheeler Part 2?  
Warnings: Sucide and atempted sucide, Mild Tea bashing,has the potental to be a lemon Disclamer: Don't own so don't sue cuz all you will get is my annoying but cute little brother and my crappy puter

The day was going great. Lunch was great but now it was time for the mid day rush it was horrible.  
I was walking to my English class when I accidentally ran straight into an upperclassmen. He turned around and grabbed me by the shirt and yelled.  
"Stupid fucking freshman. Can't stay out of other people's way. Well you know what I'm going to show you"  
And with that he brought his hand up. My first instinct was to close my eyes. I thought that I was going to sport another black eye in English class again.  
"Tristan,put him down." said a familiar voice behind him.  
With that the boy named Tristan threw me onto the floor and turned around. "Fine Yami what ever you say. I'm gone, dude. See you in Math." And with that he took off.  
Yami turned around and stuck out his hand to help me up I took it and was helped off the cold tile.  
"You have a knack for getting your self beat up, don't you." He said laughing. I smiled looking at the tile that I had just gotten up off of. "Yeah, I just always have. " I said, still grinning.  
"Damn it! I'm going to be late, but before I go I was wondering… what are you doing tonight?" Yami asked smiling at me.  
"Nothing. I'm probly going to sit at my grandfathers game shop all night." I said with a slightly bitter shrug, turning to look at the clock. I had one minute to get to class.  
"So it's a date then. I'll meet you there after school." Yami said grinning from ear to ear.  
I ran off to my next class and was of course late. That didn't surpise me though. I was late to most of my classes It was a good thing that the teacher didn't bitch, because even if she had I wouldn't have heard it. I was too busy thinking about tonight. I guess that curiosity got the best of Tea because after a few minutes she gave in.  
"So why all the sudden you so happy? Normally you are talking about how many times you have been pushed into a locker today." she inquired, glancing at me.  
"Ok fine you win. I met this guy today and he asked me out. Tea, he is really cute and he's a upper-classman." I said excited; I was grinning ear to ear like an idiot, but I didn't care.  
"Really, Yugi? What's his name? Is he cute? How old is he? Where are Y'all going tonight?" she fired off questions too fast for me to answer.  
"All right 'Grandpa'..." I joked. "His name is Yami Atemu. He's 17, he looks something like me but taller and with crimson eyes..." I trailed off. I started grinning even wider now.  
"I've heard about him, Yugi." Her tone had changed from excitement and curiousity to warning. "I don't think that you should go out with him." Tea glanced out the window to the court yard.  
"Why Tea?" I paused, considering. "What have you heard about Yami? He seems like a pretty cool guy to me." I said, also looking out of the window to see what had caught her attention.  
"I've heard that once he takes someone out that he thinks that he can sleep with them. And Yugi you don't want that." She said angrily. "He also hangs out with that fucktart Kaiba." She glared because as soon as she said that who should walk into the class room but Kaiba himself. He had to give our teacher a letter; as he turned around saw me and said "Hey, Yugi." before leaving.  
"Oh so you're hanging out with HIM now?" Tea glared at me evilly.  
"Tea just because you don't like him because of what happened between you two, that doesn't mean I can't hang out with him and Joey." I said, rolling my eyes. She was my friend, but she could really irritate me sometimes.  
"You know not to say that name around me: as far as I'm concerned Joey Wheeler is dead to me." she said, tensing up, disgust and anger in her dark eyes.  
"Tea, look; just because Seto decided that he was in love with someone besides you, and decided to leave you when everyone knew that you wanted to fuck him. You know he's really happy with Joey and you hurt him alot. You just couldn't stand the fact that maybe he was happy with someone else." I snapped. I don't think that I had ever snapped at Tea before and now she just looked at me dumbstruck.  
"I can't believe you just said that. That is the first time any one ever had the balls to stand up to me and tell me the truth." she said, tears falling. All of a sudden I felt bad. Leaning over I gave her a hug.  
"Tea, I'm sorry. But I had to get that out." I said sighing as the bell rang.  
----- ------ ------ -  
It was finally the end of the day. I rushed to my locker, right next to Joey's. Joey wasn't there yet so I just opened my locker and put my books inside. I decided that I wasn't going to wait around for Joey and just left. It wasn't that long of a walk from the school to the game shop. So I decided that I was going to walk. I was half way there when my cell phone went off. I reached in my jacket pocket and pulled it out. It was my grandpa; but I decided that I would just wait till I got to the game shop to talk to him about today's events. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: High School life Pairnigs: Yami Atemu X Yugi Mouto, Seto Kaiba X Joey Wheeler Part 3?  
Warnings: Sucide and atempted sucide, Mild Tea bashing,has the potental to be a lemon Disclamer: Don't own so don't sue cuz all you will get is my annoying but cute little brother and my crappy puter

I walked through the door of the game shop, giddy and trying hard not to giggle. "Grandpa, I'm home!"

"Hello, Yugi…come in here and tell me all about you're day." He said. I followed his voice into the back storage room, a huge smile on my face.

"Grandpa – do you remember telling me to follow my heart, no matter what it led me to?" I gazed at the new cards on the table, trying to keep my voice under control.

"I seem to remember saying that once…It was right after you came out to live with me, wasn't it?" Grandpa took more cards out and sorted them on the table before taking them to the counter out front. "Why, Yugi?"

I followed him, heading for the cooler to grab a pop as he walked back into the storage room. "Well, Grandpa…I had a junior ask me out tonight!" I was still grinning like a fool, but I didn't care. I walked back into the store room so Grandpa smiling at me.

"So, what is her…I'm sorry, his name?" He corrected himself, which was happening less and less. Which is a good thing, I think.

I shook my head and gave him a fond smile. "His name is Yami Atemu." In my mind I could still see intense crimson eyes looking at me. My expression deepened to a smirk – tonight was going to be fun.

"Well, Yugi…" Grandpa interrupted my thoughts. "I'm going to tell you the same thing I told your father. Don't do anything you're going to regret."

(((This is a space break)))

I heard a knock at the door as I put the last finishing touches on my outfit for the night. "Grandpa, can you get that? I'm still getting ready!" I hollered down the stairs through the bathroom door as I weighed cologne options. Finally choosing the Adidas, I splashed some on.

Critically, I looked at myself in the full-length mirror on the bathroom door. I had chosen to wear my light black leather pants and equally tight black shirt, and of course my chains. I nodded to my reflection in approval – I looked, felt and even smelt good.

I jump down the staircase in time to see Grandpa deep in conversation with Yami. They didn't see me yet, and I paused to take in Yami's appearance. He was dressed in a tight pair of blue jeans, a white shirt and a black leather choker. He'd outlined his eyes in black, enhancing the stunning crimson of his irises. He looked good enough to eat.

I could feel a blush rising in my cheeks as that thought ran through my head. Tonight was going to be so much fun. Absently I wondered where we were going…not that it really mattered as long as it was with him.

Taking a deep breath, I walked into the living room; Yami caught my eye over Grandpa's shoulder and smirked…I grinned back. From the cadence of Grandpa's voice I could tell that he was lecturing the older teen. Manfully I stifled a giggle.

"Hey, Yugi – you about ready?" Yami asked as Grandpa turned around – I changed my smirk into a sweet smile.

"Yep. I'm be home about 10, Grandpa…don't wait up!" Yami took me by the arm and led me out the door, just as I heard Grandpa's voice –

"Don't worry, I will."

((((Another space break))))

It was a perfect night. Not too cold, not too hot; the stars glimmered in a sky dark as Yami's hair and the moon spilled silver light down around us.

We walked to the car and got in; Yami started the engine, music flowed all around us from the stereo – 'You Set Me Free' by Michelle Branch. One of my favorites.

"Oh, you like her too?" Yami smiled, putting the car into gear. My breath caught – his eyes looked so gentle. I could have lost myself in them if he hadn't looked away to watch the road. For an irrational moment I envied that road.

Silence descended, broken only by the music.

"So where do you want to go?" Yami asked at last. I shook my head and shrugged – it didn't matter to me as long as it was with him…but I didn't want to say that for feat of scaring him away.

"Do you like sushi?"

"Sure, sounds good." I gazed out the window, fighting a blush at the thoughts running through my mind of Yami and crimson eyes.

We pulled into a parking lot before I even really realized it – the first clue was the sudden stop of the engine noise. I blinked and blushed a bit more, undoing my seatbelt and reaching for the door handle.

"Hold on, Yugi." Yami forestalled my action, getting out himself and racing around to the passenger side to open the door for me. I smiled as I stepped out, looking up at him; his eyes were gentle, kind.

"Thanks." I murmured, lost in endless crimson pools. He took my hand and led me into the restaurant.

I had just shaken the daze when the waitress came up to us, eyeing Yami hungrily. "How many?"

"Just us two." Yami squeezed my hand; the waitress noticed this and lost her smile.

"Right this way please." She forced her lips to curve as she led us to the table. Yami and I walked behind her, hands still clasped. His skin was so soft and silky…it felt so right to be like this, holding hands. Reluctantly we parted as we sat down across from each other. Yami ordered a Pepsi and I absently did the same.

"So you live with your Grandfather?" Yami asked, playing with his choker.

"Yeah…my parents died when I was really little." I looked out the window. The waitress came and took our order before Yami spoke to me again, touching my hand to get my attention.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know. I didn't mean for you to get depressed."

"It's okay." I tried for a nonchalant shrug, but I could feel a blush rising in my cheeks again; it always seemed to happen around him. "I didn't know them, really."

Trying to salvage the mood, I started chattering about meaningless stuff; school and the other people I hung out with, little things. He just watched me with a mysterious look in his eyes, not saying anything until I stumble to a halt. I must have annoyed him with all that stupid stuff.

"Why did you stop?" Yami asked, smiling at me. "I was enjoying you're story."

"I thought I was annoying you." I glanced at the table and out the window again, not sure where to look.

"Of course not." The waitress brought us our food; we began to eat as I started to talk again between bites.

We were almost done when his cellphone rang. Yami jerked and shot me an embarrassed look. I gave him an 'it's okay' wave and rose, heading to the washroom to give him some privacy.

On my way back to the table I heard a really disturbing conversation; a moment later I identified the voice as Yami's.

"Ryou…please, please, calm down. Now, tell me what happened." A pause. "He raped you again?" I jerked at the mention of the word 'rape' even as I tried to slow down my pace. Yami's voice had taken on the too-calm tone of someone trying not to panic. "Did you tell him that it was wrong?" Another pause. "He said what?" I had reached the table by then – Yami looked up at me. "Listen, I'll be right over. Don't do anything stupid, alright?" and with that he hung up. "I'm sorry, Yugi, but I'm afraid I'll have to cut our night short." He pulled out some money – enough for the food and a generous tip – and left it beside the plates, picking up his jacket and pulling it on. I did the same.

"I know it's really none of my business, Yami, but what's going on?"

"I'll tell you in the car." He took my hand and led me out to the vehicle. We got in quickly – Yami's engine roared to life and he sped quickly from the parking lot.

"I would appreaciate it if you didn't tell this to anyone else." Yami spoke up suddenly, breaking the silence. I nodded my agreement, and he went on. "Ryou – he's my best friend – well, he's gay too. And his father raped him tonight."

I stared at him with wide eyes, too shocked to speak.

"It started when Ryou told his father about his – preferences."

"I can't believe it." I breathed, horrified and disgusted. "Grandfather…when I told Grandfather about that, he just told me to do what made me happy. I can't imagine…"

"Yeah, well, his father isn't the nicest person around." Yami gritted out, bitterness dripping from his voice. "At first he tried to blame me; but Ryou told him that he'd always felt that way – he just didn't know how to tell him."

We pulled into the driveway and I got out quickly, sensing Yami's desire to get over to Ryou's. He called me over to the drivers window, giving me a swift, nervous smile. "Would you like to go out with me again?" he asked.

"Sure." I smiled, and that's when it happened. He leaned through the window and kissed me. I froze, not sure what to do, the feeling of his soft lips on mine driving all thought away from my mind and all the blood from my brain. He pulled back and gave me a slow smile before shifting into drive, leaving my gaping like a fish as I watched him vanish into the night.

I finally shook off the shock, blinked burning eyes, turned, and went inside. 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: High School life Pairnigs: Yami Atemu X Yugi Mouto, Seto Kaiba X Joey Wheeler Part 4?  
Warnings: Sucide and atempted sucide, Mild Tea bashing,has the potental to be a lemon Disclamer: Don't own so don't sue cuz all you will get is my annoying but cute little brother and my crappy puter

I walked in the house, still with a shocked look on my face./He kissed me...He KISSED me./ I began to grin like an idiot; I had never felt so loved.

I tried to sneak past Grandpa… which didn't work out. He saw me as I tried to creep up the stair case.

"Oh so you're not going to tell me about how your night went?" Grandpa said with his hand on his hip.

"Oh… It went fine, Grandpa. I'm just really tired and I want to go take a shower." I said, again attempting to climb the stair case.

My efforts failed; Grandpa pulled me away and took me to the living room. I was forced to sit on the couch and tell Grandpa what happened; the only part that I left out was the part about Ryou. Grandpa sat there and listened to every detail like he was really interested.

"So, he kissed you huh? Was it forced?" Grandpa's eyes turned a cold violet. I don't know what he and Yami had talked about, but something about him kissing me pissed Grandpa off.

"No Grandpa, it wasn't forced... it was a kiss goodnight." I said sighing. I loved the fact that Grandpa was worried about me, but I wasn't 8 anymore. I could take of myself, or so I thought.

Grandpa nodded and I took off up the stairs, thinking about what had happened tonight. I opened the door to my room and walked inside, absently making sure that everything was where I had left it.

My room was abnormally clean for a teenager my age. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a clean pair of boxers and looked at then. They had the Dark Magician on them, I shook my head it was things like this that made me seem too childlike. I shook my head as I opened the door and walked towards the bathroom.

In the bathroom, I placed my boxers on the toilet lid; reaching over I grabbed my bubble bath and put some in the tub, turning on the water.

I started to strip when I heard my cell phone ring; for a split second I danced along to "Rich Girl". I glanced down at my phone, before attempting to answer it.

"Hello?" I was kind of scared of who it was on the other line. After all, many times before Grandpa had called me telling me to get out of the tub.

"Hey Yugi, are you busy?" It was Yami on the other end of the phone. By the sounds in the background I could tell he was still in his car.

"No, what's up?" I asked, stripping my pants off and hoping in the tub. I knew that I shouldn't do that but… to hell with it.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that I had a really good time tonight. But I have one favor to ask of you…" He seemed to drag off.

"Yeah, sure Yami... If it's about Ryou, don't worry you have my word. I won't say anything." I said kicking my feet into the air to discover that they were covered in bubbles

"Thank you, Yugi. I mean, It's not that I don't trust you, it's just I don't want it to get out. That would kill Ryou, you know." He sounded hesitant, but confident.

"Well Yami, trust me. I won't, I promise. Well let me hop off of here, I've got to finish my bath." I said, reluctantly letting him go.

"Alright, Yugi. See you Monday." He said before hanging up the phone.

I hung up the phone and slid it across the tile floor. I smiled at the fact that he had had fun with me earlier; I couldn't wait until I saw him again.

I closed my eyes, thinking about Yami; my hands wandered absently. They went over my chest and down my belly. I found my stiffening member in the water and slowly began to stroke myself, until it fully hardened. I reached up and grabbed the conditioner, pouring some in my hand before beginning to pump my hand up and down on my shaft. In my mind's eye I saw a sight that made me moan; a pair of crimson eyes burning through me. My body took over as I imagined his mouth was on me, sucking. My pleasure peaked and I cried out as let go, spraying all over the bathroom wall, leaving me spent and panting.

I slowly walked into my room, after cleaning up the bathroom and drying myself off. I had masturbated before, but never imagined anyone else doing the most secret things to me and quite frankly it scared the living hell out of me. I mean I wasn't the kind of person that did that with other people.

I turned down the covers, slid between the sheets and was about to fall asleep when then phone started to ring.

I looked at the clock it was only 9:30; a time where people were still allowed to call. Hoping and praying that the phone wasn't for me, I ignored it.

"Yugi, telephone. It sounds like Joey." Grandpa yelled from down stairs. Hearing that it was for me I got out of bed and walked over to

the phone. I picked it up and sighed.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hey Yuge, did I call at a bad time?" Joey asked sounding like he really needed to talk to me.

"No, what's wrong Joey?" I asked sighing; at least it would take my mind off my recent problem.

"It's just a problem with Seto you know...he's being an ass." Joey said sighing.

For some reason, I busted out laughing. I kept laughing and laughing until I was crying and it was then I noticed that Joey had stopped talking.

"I'm sorry Joey... it's just for some reason I found that funny… Anyway tell me what's wrong." I said smirking. I felt really bad for laughing at Joey, I mean he called me 'cause he needed me and I laughed at him.

"It's ok Yuge, it's just Kaiba has been acting really weird lately and it's scaring me that he's going to leave me you no. What if he found someone better?" Joey was on the verge of tears.

"I don't think that he's going to be leaving you. As far as I know Kaiba loves you very much and I highly doubt he's going do that." I said shaking my head.

"I trust your instincts Yugi, but still… Something isn't right, and I'm scared. I don't want to loose him Yugi, I love him." Joey said giving way to the tears.

I sat there and let Joey cry for a moment while I paced the floor, thinking of what to say to him. Finally I thought of what to tell him.

"Joey… listen to me, ok. Go to sleep and everything will be ok... I will see you on Monday. Ok. I love you like my older brother; things are going to be fine." I said

"Ok. Goodnight Yugi." Joey said hanging up the phone.

I sighed while walking over to the door, opening it and yelling out.

"Grandpa, I'm going to bed."

"Ok Yugi. Sweet dreams." Grandpa said as I shut the door.

Finishing what I started earlier I jumped back into bed pulled the covers over me and turned off the light. 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: High School life Pairnigs: Yami Atemu X Yugi Mouto, Seto Kaiba X Joey Wheeler Part 5?  
Warnings: Sucide and atempted sucide, Mild Tea bashing,has the potental to be a lemon Disclamer: Don't own so don't sue cuz all you will get is my annoying but cute little brother and my crappy puter

I closed my eyes and slowly began to drift off to sleep.It was warm and soft, and I felt safe. The only way that it could have been any better is if Yami was in here,cuddled up next to me.  
I couln't wait for Monday,but I had to sleep tonight to be able to see him then.

((Dream ))

I was walking through the halls of the dreaded High school that I couldn't stand. The only thing is that no one else was here. It was a dark empty hallway,and unlike usually I wasn't afaird to be there. I was just roaming the hallway when i discovered that there was a classroom with the door left wide open. I walked in it and there was Yami just staring out of the window. He looked really happy.I didn't want to disturb him,but i really wanted to be close to him. I walked up to were he was and wrapped my arms around his waste.

" Hay Yugi, what are you doing here?"He turned around and asked with a smile on his face.

" I don't know why I'm here,but I am and I'm not leaving unless you go with me" I said smiling up at him.

There was a big table that was beside him, He picked me up and sat me down on it. I was now eye level with him. I drew him close to me and began to hug him,it was then that he kissed me. but this time insted of not doing anything I kissed him back with everything that I had. When we pulled back, I looked into his eyes. They were so deep and like a blood red color. They were very passionate.I broke a smile and so did he.It was as if the whole indence with Ryou never happend.I wanted to forget it,but it was hard.

"Hay Yugi,Do you believe in love at first sight?" Yami asked with a grin on his face.

"Yeah I course I do why?" I asked with my eyes narrowing. I was trying to read him..but unfortanlly it wasn't working.

"I don't want you to freak out when I say this... but from the moment that I saw you I knew taht I was in love with you"  
Yami said smiling at me.

I just sat there and just and stared at him.. Yami just told me that he loved me. and I just sat there and stared.  
I guess he saw the look on my face and he dropped his head and headed out of the class room.  
I jumped off the couner and went after him. I saw him turn a coner.

"Yami, come here...I'm sorry." I yelled sinking down to my knees.

He came back around the corner and came over to me. He planted him self on the ground and just started to cry. I didn't know what to do. I was scared, but I didn't want to lose him either. So I scooted up towards him and wrapped my arms back around him.

"Hay Yami look, I'm sorry about that It's just... that really shocked me. I've never had anyone ever tell me that they love me... No one besides Grandpa that is." I said shrugging

Yami just looked up at me, His face was still saddened but it was starting to come up.

"Look, it is taken a lot for me to say this, but I think that I am in love with you too." I said grinning, I smiled to myself. It felt good to finally get that off my chest.

Yami looked up and smiled at me. I couldn't read him. But I don't know if it made him feel better or not, but it made me feel better.

"Yugi, look, you didn't have to say that. I mean, it made me feel better but I don't want to here that unless you mean it." He said smiling sadly

"No Yami, I am dead up serious. I think that I am in love with you and if I were to lose you it would be very hard for me to get over you." I wrapped my arms around him tighter.  
I felt him lift his head up and smile.I returned that smile and we both began to giggle.It was then that we both started kiss,between whipsers of love and promises.  
"Yugi not matter what I'm not gonna let ne thing tare us apart." He said getting up. Pulling me up along with him,he added "Nothing"  
We bagan to walk down the hallway hand in hand,Until we saw a light. We started to run,still hand in hard until it was too blinding to see.

((End of dream)  
"Yugi.. wake up and eat brakefast." Grandpa said while shaking me "What..." I said setting up and rubbing my eyes.  
"I said you have to get up, you have to pull your shift in the game shop." Grandpa said So i got up and walked over to my dresser and put on a pair of jeans and a tank top. Walking down the stairs to the kitchen, i passed the picture that was taken when i was really little. It was My mom,My dad and me when i was 4. We all looked so happy,Mom held me in her arms and she was standing next to Dad.  
I was starting to look a lot like my dad. But I had my mom's eyes. No one in the Mouto family had amthest eyes but me,and i was going to keep it that way.  
I sighed and contiuned walking to the kitchen,Grandpa had laid my ceral and milk out for me. Along with that there was a bowl and a spoon. I ate and then put the dishes in the sink. and then walked down stairs to the game shop.  
I sat there and just chilled. I had maybe one or two coustmers come in ever hour. I was board out of my mind,and was thinking about the dream that i had the night before.  
Did i really feel that way about Yami? Was I willing to admit it? I had so many questions.I couldn't wait till I could talk to Joey and Seto,maybe they could tell me what was going on.What if Yami felt that way about me too? I hope he did. 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: High School life Pairnigs: Yami Atemu X Yugi Mouto, Seto Kaiba X Joey Wheeler Part 6?  
Warnings: Sucide and atempted sucide, Mild Tea bashing,has the potental to be a lemon Disclamer: Don't own so don't sue cuz all you will get is my annoying but cute little brother and my crappy puter

Today was Monday. I hated Monday's they were always the most disappointing day of the week. Always so full of promise, but so full of disappointment. Monday was the day that something bad would happen, it always did. Not only, that but it was the beginning of a horrible week. I wish now that I knew what would have happened. Because maybe I could have helped stopped it.

I was in Math class when it happened. My Math teacher hated me. But for no reason, He just did. Well the old basterd kicked me out.  
I had been standing out in the hallway for about 10 minutes when I saw him. But he was with someone else. They were laughing and such.  
I felt my blood began to bubble, I began to curse him in my mind. I thought that he had used me. I guess he saw me, because he came over to me.

"Hay Yugi, You get kicked out?" Yami asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, old man DeKort kicked me out.. I'm telling you, he hates me cuz I'm gay." I said shrugging. I hated my Math teacher. Not only was he evil, but he was a homophobe.

"Oh hay I totally forgot, Yugi. This is my best friend Ryou." Yami said gesturing towards the white haired boy.

"Nice to meet you, Ryou" I said reaching out my hand and smiling

"Charmed." Ryou said taking my hand and returning my smile.

"Hay Yugi. I was wondering if you wanted to do something later tonight. Ya know catch a movie and go to dinner and then go chill at Ryou's?" Yami asked wiggling his eye brows suggestively.

I laughed and nodded" sure will just have to tell Grandpa."

Yami walked over, wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me on my forehead. I look up at him and smiled. He looked down at me and returned my smile. I felt his Grips around me tighten.

"Huh. Yami, we gotta get back to class dude." Ryou said reluctantly

Yami looked down at me and muttered something under his breath .I smiled and hugged him tighter. Then I leaned in to kiss him. The kiss was not long. Just long enough to show that i was really interested.

"So I will pick you up at the Game Shop?" Yami asked after letting me go.

"Yeah, How about around 5. So I have enough time to take a shower." I said holding onto his hands

"Sounds like a place where I could be." Yami said raising his eyebrows

"Don't push it." I laughed letting his hands go.

He walked over to Ryou and Ryou turned to me. "It was nice meeting you Yugi." Ryou said nodding

As they took off down the hallway, I smiled to my self. I felt sorry for poor Ryou, he seemed like a pretty cool kid. You could tell that he was gay though, which was a good thing At least I though it was. How could some one do that to a kid like him. I could see why him and Yami were best friends, They were like me and Joey.  
I then though about my date with Yami tonight, It was going to be fun. First, I had to get through the rest of the day. Hopefully I didn't get into anymore trouble.

Civics rolled around and it went well, I was not even late today. That was a relief. It was so boring in that class, so i decided to go to sleep. I slept through the whole class. I woke up like 2 minutes before the class let out. I walked down the hallway still half-asleep, rubbing my eyes I bumped into a locker, That woke me up.  
I walked down the stairs and into the lunchroom. Walking over to the lunch table, I sat down across form Seto. I looked up at the big CEO and sighed

"What's wrong Yugi? Have a bad weekend?" Seto asked eyeing me with concern

"Well, I did have a really weird dream the other night." I said shrugging.

"Care to elaborate?" Seto asked raising his eyebrows

" I will later but I have a question to ask you." I said trailing off, I had to do this for Joey.

"Well go ahead, Yugi shoot." He said taking a bite of his sandwich

"Well, Don't tell him that I told you. But Joey called me the other night telling me that he thought you didn't love him any more." I said shrugging

Seto looked shocked, he swallowed his sandwich and shook his head

"I don't know why he would think that, I love my puppy to death. I love him like I love my little brother. And you all know what I would do for Malkuba." Seto said just as Joey came and sat down

"What about Malkuba?" Joey asked as he sat down.

"Oh nothing my puppy." Seto reached over and kissed Joey

I grinned while watching them, They truly loved each other. But that brought me to my problem.

" Hay guys about the dream that I had the other night." I said

"Yeah Yugi, tell us what happened. Maybe we can help ya." Joey said

So I told them about the dream I had. They looked at each other and just smiled.

"You know what that means don't you?" Seto said smiling one of his rare smiles

I shook my head, I was clueless. I wanted to know what it meant.

"It means that you love him Yugi." Joey smiled and started to laughed

I felt my cheeks start to burn. But luckily the next bell rang and we all walked out of the lunch room. I walked up to my English class with no problem. Right before I walked in the class room I was Yami. He walked over to me and gave me a hug. I looked up at him.

"I can't wait till tonight." I said smiling

"Yeah it's going to be fun," he said reaching down to give me a kiss on the forehead before taking off to his next class.

I walked into the classroom and to my surprise Tea wasn't in there. I felt somewhat bad. I wanted to talk to her. English dragged by so slowly. I groaned and when I looked, around everyone was looking at me. I ignored them and went on about my business. Three more classes to go and I did not want to be here.

Well it was the end of the day and I was on my way home, when I heard my cell phone ring. I looked down at the number and noticed it was Joey I opened the telephone and took it. I talked to him right up until i entered the game shop doors and then I told him that I had to go.  
It seemed strangely quite in the game shop. Not a single customer in sight walked up to the counter where my grandpa sat. I just stood there for a moment and watched. He was reading the newspaper and had his feet propped up on the counter. I just shook my head, Grandpa was silly sometimes.

"Hay Grandpa, I'm home." I said walking behind the counter grabbing something to drink.

"Hay, Yugi. How was school today?" he asked putting his newpaper down.

"Oh it was fine Grandpa, some ol' stuff different day. Mr. DeKort kicked me out again today." I said rolling my eyes at the last part.

" What did you do, Yugi?" Grandpa asked me

"I didn't do anything Grandpa, I was just sitting there, minding my own and he kicked me out like always."

"Well don't mind him. Besides that how was your day?" He asked reaching for his paper once more.

"It went well. Umm Grandpa..." I trailed off, I did not know how to ask him

"What is it, Yugi?" He asked peering over the newspaper.

"Oh it's nothing, it's just Yami asked me to go back out with him tonight. Ya know just to grab a bite to eat,  
go see a movie and go to his friend Ryou's house." I said sipping at my soda.

"Yeah you can go Yugi. Yami seems like a pretty nice boy." Grandpa said returning to his paper.  
I ran behind the counter to give grandpa a hug. After that, I took off up stairs to pick out something to where.  
I rampaged through my closet. Ra, I have so many clothes I though. I finally picked out something that was cute, but not too formal. So after taking a shower and making my self up, I went down stairs and I could here Yami's laughter.  
I couldn't tell him what he was laughing at but it was a joyful laughter.

"Hay, Yugi." Yami said still laughing I smiled at him and grinned back at him.  
"Hay Yami, I take it that you are having fun with Grandpa no?" I said laughing Yami just grinned. He could nothing but nod, which was so cute.  
"Grandpa, we're going to be going. I'll be back later." I said taking Yami's hand and leading him out the door.  
"Alright Yugi. See you later." Grandpa said shutting the door behind me.  
We walked into Yami's car and jumped in. We agreed not to go anywhere fancy.  
So we just hit up McDondals. I order the usual burger and fries, and Yami ordered a fish sandwich. So as we sat there eating our food, there was rising tension.  
It was the kind that you could cut with a butter knife. We finished and were on the road again.  
This time the music was a little different. It was Linkin Park, I think the song was "Somewhere I belong"  
I just sat there enjoying the sights and sounds of the city, when Yami broke the silence.  
"So Yugi, want to go to a drive in, or an actual movie place? "He asked taking his eyes off the road for a moment I sat there and pondered the advantages. Then I finally made my decision.  
" Ummm, How about a drive in?" I said. Thinking once more of the advantages.  
"ok, Yuge.. a drive in it is." Yami said smiling reaching over to take my hand.  
I sat there and smiling while he was holding my hand. The song once again swiched and it was "My December"  
We pulled into the drive in and serched for a spot.After about 5 minutes we found one close to the back.  
"Yami's what's the movie?"I asked trying to get more conforbale.  
"Ummm. It's 50 First Dates." Yami said.  
"Oh..." I said,trying to sound disapointed "What's wrong Yugi?" Yami asked,a face full of concern "It's nothing.. It's just I've already seen this movie with Joey and Seto last week"  
"Oh, Good. So have I. Me and Ryou went to see it." Yami said.  
At the mention of Ryou's name and the fact that Yami was blushing made my blood boil.  
I knew that they were best friends and everything. But everytime that Yami said his name ,he blushed.  
I opened the door and hoped into the back seat, hoping that Yami would follow my lead.  
"Why you sitten back there?" Yami asked smiling "Well ya know, sense we have both seen this movie, I thought that we could get to know each other better." I said raising my eyebrows "Well I guess that we could.. " Yami said mirroring my look.  
"Ok, 20 questions... You know the rules don't you?" I asked "Yeah, I know the rules... only yes or no questions and you have to answer truthfully." Yami said.  
This is going to be fun I though to my self. I could finally get the chance to get to know Yami.  
"Ok, I will go first." I said thinking about a question.  
"Ok, ask away." Yami said looking into my eyes.  
"Yami, are you eyes really that color?" I asked. Thinking about starting out easy "Yes. They are a natural crimson color." Yami said nodding "Ok. My turn. Yugi. Are you eyes really amethyst?" Yami said peering into my eyes through the darkness.  
"yeah.. they are a true amethyst." I said

We went on to ask each other pointless questions until we decided to dig deeper.  
I wanted to know some stuff about him... and this was the perfect way to find out.

"So Yami, did you ever have a crush on Ryou?" I asked narrowing my eyes.  
Yami's eyes shot to the floor. "Once.. a few years ago.. but it disapread when I met you"  
I grinned and lost all inscureities,that had done it for me. Now I knew that they were nothing but friends.  
"So Yugi... are you still a virgin?" Yami asked raising his eyebrows This was it, I had to be truthful with him."Yeah... I am"  
"you?" I asked him still staring at the floor.  
"Yep.Haven't met the right person yet.But I'll know when I'm ready." He said pulling me over to him.  
It was then that I decided how far I could carry this. I leaned up to kiss him,it was the most passionate kiss.  
It was then that Yami gentaly pushed me onto the back seat so he could take batter advantage of the sitition.  
We layed there kissing madly for what seemed like for ever,when I felt a hand go up under my shirt.  
It was there that I lost all sence of my body,I pushed into that warm hand as my hips began to grind.

"Yugi... I love you." Yami said between gasps.  
"I love you too." I said gasping back.  
Well the movie finially ended and we took off to Ryou's house. Both of us pretty flustered.  
I loved it, everychance that Yami got he would take his eyes off the road and mouth "I love you." I guess that Joey was right,maybe I did love him more than I though.  
We pulled into Ryou's drive in and we walked towards the basement. Yami got out his set of keys and opened the door.

" Ryou? Are you here?" Yami said into the darkness There was no answer so Yami turned on a light and started to head back to Ryou's room with me on his heels.  
He turned the couner and twisted the handle to Ryou's room... 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: High School life Pairnigs: Yami Atemu X Yugi Mouto, Seto Kaiba X Joey Wheeler Part 7?  
Warnings: Sucide and atempted sucide, Mild Tea bashing,has the potental to be a lemon Disclamer: Don't own so don't sue cuz all you will get is my annoying but cute little brother and my crappy puter

He turned on the light in Ryou's room and let out a shrik. There was Ryou lying on a blood stained carpet.  
Yami's face was in pure shock. All I could here was.

"Ryou!" Yami sobbed.  
I ran over to consort my fallen lover. For once, I felt like I could do something, which did not make me seem so small. I pulled Yami out of the room, sat down on the floor, and held him tightly. In-between rocking him and trying to calm him down I got out my cell phone.

"Hello, we need an ambulance.. My b.. friend and I just walked in on his friend lying on a blood soaked floor.  
Yeah, the address... umm hold on." I turned to Yami.

"4927 Sullivan Blvd. yeah.. Ok bye." I shut off the phone and continued to rock Yami back and forth.

The ambulance came and then they told us that we had to get out of the house, and that the police would call us if they got any feather information.  
I could tell that Yami was devestaded. I put him in the passanger seat and drove to my house. I could think of no where else to go.  
I practically had to drag Yami out of the car; it was as if he had lost all of his energy when he saw that Ryou was dead.  
I opened the door, sat Yami on the couch, and ran to the game shop.

"Grandpa, I have some horrible news." I said trying to catch my breath.  
Grandpa looked up at me behind a magazine. His face quickly switched from pleased to 'Oh, no.'

"What's wrong Yugi? What happened?" Grandpa said standing up "Ryou's dead.. And Yami's in shock." I said gasping

Grandpa followed me up the stairs to the main house and we walked in on a passed out Yami.  
Grandpa shook his head and went up to the guestroom that used to be my parents.  
After about 10 minutes, he came back down.

"Yami can sleep in the guest room tonight." Grandpa said heading back to the game shop to close up.  
Yami nodded and followed me up to the guestroom. I showed him where it was. It was once my parent's room. However, after they died Grandpa turned it into a guestroom. I opened the door and the painful memories came back to me. But I ignored them, Yami need me and I couldn't dwell on them. I showed him where everything was, and went to go get him some bath stuff. When I came back, he was on the phone with his mother.

"Yes, Mom. I am alirght; I will be home in the afternoon. Yes. Afterschool. I have to go get Ryou's things out of his locker. I am taken' them home.  
Because that asshole of a father of his will not want them. Alright, see you then." Yami said closing his cell phone.

"Yami.. I am gonna go take a shower. Tell me if ya want to talk ok.. You can come in there if you want to." I said walking over to hug him.

He let me wrap my arms around him. However, he never hugged me back. I didn't take it too serious though. I was the same way when my parents died.  
Letting go of him, I left the room. I walked into my room, grabbed my bedclothes, and went to the shower. I turned the water on and got undressed and hopped in to the water. It was neither too hot nor too cold, it was just right. I put my hands on the wall and leaned up against the wall. Letting the water spray down my back,  
I closed my eyes. Thinking the water would take away the stress of the day. As I hoped the heat would, it didn't. That pretty much figured. As I went to grab the shampoo I heard the door opean. I momentarily forgot about the shampoo and looked out the curtain. It was Yami, He walked over to toilet and sat down on the lid.

"You want to talk?" I asked grabbing the forgotten shampoo.  
"Yeah." He almost whispered.  
"Well go ahead and shot." I said lathering my hair up. "I don't know what to do Yugi. He was my best friend. He was the first person that I ever came out to. He was there everytime I rejected by someone.  
"Don't worry Yami, one day you will find someone." He used to tell me. He was the closest thing to a brother that I ever had." Yami said on the verge of tears.  
I had no idea what I should say. So I just stood there and let him tell me everything that He wanted to.  
I turned the water off and peered out from behind the curtain. "Ummmm Yami?" I dragged off.  
"Yeah?" He asked looking up at me with a tear sticken face.  
"Could you hand me my towel?" I asked biting my lip.  
"Oh, yeah sure." he said grabbing the towel off the towel rack.  
I took the towel from him and wrapped it carefully around my waist.  
I stepped out of the shower and walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him again.  
I expected him not to hug me back, but this time he did. Then he started to cry.  
"Yugi, I never meant to wrap you into this. I just never knew that Ryou would do this." "Yami. It's ok, I will stay by your side for as long as you need. I love you remember that"  
I said peering into his blood shot crimson eyes. 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: High School life Pairnigs: Yami Atemu X Yugi Mouto, Seto Kaiba X Joey Wheeler Part 8?  
Warnings: Sucide and atempted sucide, Mild Tea bashing,has the potental to be a lemon Disclamer: Don't own so don't sue cuz all you will get is my annoying but cute little brother and my crappy puter

After talking Yami into going to bed,I crawled up into my own bed and layed there.  
I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep but I couldn't. It was then that I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said setting up.

The person opened the door and it was Yami. He kept looking at the ground.  
"What's wrong? Yami?" Iasked "I'm sorry to wake you up Yugi,but I couldn't sleep." He said I kinda knew what he was getting at, he had been through enough today. It was understandable.  
"Do you want to sleep in here with me?" I asked him flatly.  
He looked back down at the floor and nodded.I scooted over and patted the place that i had made next to me. Thank Ra that I had a big bed.  
We snuggled into bed together and He let me fall alseep on his chest.  
The last thing I remember him saying to me that night was. "I love you,Yugi."

I awoke the next morning to a warm fuzzy feeling.I couldn't quite put my figer on it,but I didn't want it to end either.I then snuggled into this new found warmth.It was then I heard solf laughter.I slightly raised up and noticed that Grandpa was standing in the doorway.I blinked and rubbed my eyes.It was then that I noticed the clock,it was 10 in the morning.

"Oh.. Shit" I groaned and plopped back on the bed.  
"MMMM.. Yugi." Yami said waking from his slumber.  
"It's alright boy's,I called the school to inform them about last night's events.So they arn't going to count this day aginst you.But my question is,How did you two end up in the same bed? I could have swore that I put Yami to bed accross the hall." Grandpa said squenting.  
"Oh,I'm sorry sir. But I couldn't sleep and I thought that Yugi might be able to offer me some confort"  
Yami said raising to his feet.

Grandpa just shook his head,and laughed again. "It's ok Yami,it was just a joke.Now I'm gonna go down stairs and fix brakefast for you two.Then maybe Yugi,you and Yami can help me in the game shop."He said closing the door behind him.

I looked up at Yami and began to solfly chuckle.He looked back at me and began to sneer at me.I leaned up to kiss him and was met by his warm lips. We sat there and kissed for about three minutes.  
I had never felt more compleate in all my life.All I could do was simply sigh.

"I love you,Yugi."Yami said hugging me close.  
"I love you too."I said hugging him tightly. I then let him go so I could get up.I got up off the bed and walked over to my dresser.I picked out a pair of cloths and began to strip. I had put on all my clothes again when I felt Yami's heated gaze over me.I spun around quickly and smiled.

"Like what you see?" I asked with a grin on my face.  
"Accutally I do.What you have a problem with it?" Yami shot back at me with one eyebrow raised.  
"No,just asken'." I said walking towards the door.  
"Where you going baby?"He asked a look of dread comming over him.  
"To the bathroom." I answered walking out of my room.  
As I walked down the hallway I began to smile to my self.I had never felt happier in my life,school had gotten better and I had the love of my life sharing a bed with me.I walked into the bathroom and looked at my relfection in the mirror.  
I smiled again,my hair was all matted up and looked a hot sweety mess,but I couldn't complain.I looked up at the mirror once more and sighed.  
"I could get used to this." I said to my self as I opend the medician cabnit and grabbed the hair gel.  
I quickly shut it as I heard a knock at the door.  
"Yeah?" I asked opening the gel.  
"Hay baby,it's me. Can I come in?" Yami asked opening the door.  
"Yeah go ahead,I'm just doing my hair." I said running the gel throught my hair.  
Yami came up behind me and started to giggle.I looked in the mirror at him and rolled my eyes.  
It was then that he leaned into me and gave me a hug.I smiled at him throught the mirror and smiled "Hay babe,Do you wanna hop in the shower and me go get you some sweets.That's the only thing that will fit you.And even then it might expose some of that silky skin." I said turning about and rubbing his honey toned arms.  
"Yeah. But hay it's ok.I'm not much taller than you." He said laughing.  
I shot him an evil galnce as I walked out of the bathroom. Closeing the door behind me,I could grandpa's voice behind me.  
"Yugi,are you almost ready?" He asked sounding almost impatent.  
"Almost Granpa.Yami's taking a shower and I'm gonna let him borrow a pair of sweets." I said on the way to my room.  
"Ok,after that meet me in the game shop." Grandpa said as I shut the door. 


	9. Chapter 9

Title: High School life Pairnigs: Yami Atemu X Yugi Mouto, Seto Kaiba X Joey Wheeler Part 9?  
Warnings: Sucide and atempted sucide, Mild Tea bashing,has the potental to be a lemon Disclamer: Don't own so don't sue cuz all you will get is my annoying but cute little brother and my crappy puter

I looked into my room and smiled. I couldn't get the image out of my head from last night.  
It had been the best and worse of my life.Ryou had commited soucide and Yami was taking it extreamly well.  
But It was still too much for one day. I walked over to the dresser and grabbed a pair of baggy black sweats and a white T-Shirt. It was a look that would look cute on Yami.I pulled out another drawer and grabbed a pair of socks and boxers. This wasn't a pair of Dark Magician boxers,thank Ra.  
I grabbed all the stuff that I though Yami would used and walked back towards the bathroom.  
I opened the door to a very steemy bathroom to here Yami singing.  
"I've got sunshine on a cloudy day.  
when it's cold outside,I've got the month of may I bet you say,What can make me feel this way?  
My boy...my boy... talking 'bout my boy"  
I found myself listning to Yami sing and it made me smile.It gave me a feeling that I had never felt before. It was sort of a warmth,this feeling gave way into laughter.  
It was in this moment of laughter that I noticed that Yami had stopped singing.I had also stopped laughing my fool head off.  
"Baby.. Please tell me that that is you and not your Grandpa." Yami said sounding embarrassed. Again I began to chuckle to myslef.  
"Yeah,honey it's me. Why did you stop singing? I was enjoying it." I said a smile comming back to my face.  
"So you liked my singing?" Yami said peeking out of the shower.  
"Yep. But as much as I would like to stick around and catch the encore,Grandpa need me in the game shop." I said momtarly frowning.  
"Oh,ok then." Yami said sounding just as dissapointed as I was "yeah. Your stuff is on the seet of the toilet." I said leaving out of the bathroom

Walking out of the bathroom I shook my head.He was an odd one sometimes,But I loved him.  
I walked down to the game shop as Grandpa was making a sale. The lady bought some Dule Monsters cards for her son. As she walked out of the door she thanked Grandpa.I walked behind the counter.  
"Hay Grandpa what do you need me to do?" I asked "I need you to do stock.Then once that is done I'm gonna take a brake and let you and Yami run the shop." he said gestering towards the shelves.  
I simply sighed and went into the back room and grabbed some of the stock. I began to restock the shelves and the case. It was then that Yami walked out.  
My sweats were a bit low rise on him and the t-shirt that I had let him use was a bit too small. But it still looked dead sexy on him.  
It showed off a little bit of his belly and he seemed to be perfectly cofetable in it.  
I guess that it was such a sight that I couldn't here Grandpa when he tried to tell me to get back to work.  
"Yugi... your slacking. Hurry up and stock those shelves so I can leave." He said sounding impatitent.  
It was after that that I hurried and was done. Grandpa then left leaveing only me and Yami in the shop.  
"So what is it excatlly that we have to do?" Yami asked leaning up against the counter. I took his image in,which made my body tempture rise.  
"We have to make sure that no one takes off with anything and when a coustmer comes in we have to sell them anything they want.

Two hours flew by before Grandpa came back and let us have some time before Yami had to go home.  
I dragged Yami down to the basement so I could show him my little hang out.We hung out for another two hours before Yami got a call on his cell telling him it was time to come home.I walked him out to his car and gave him a kiss goodbye.  
"I'll call you tonight,k?" Yami said getting into the car.  
"Ok. talk to you then." I said looking at him in the rolled down window of his car.  
"I love you,Yugi." he said pulling me down for one more kiss.  
"I love you too."I said pulling away from the deep kiss and the car.  
He started the car and "Hand me down" by Matchbox Twenty flood the car.He pullled out of the drive way and speed down the street.

I walked into the house and sat down on the couch to takein the weekends events.It had been the most stressfull two day of my life.But the part that scared me the most was that Yami had never really delt with Ryou's soucide.I though about how he was going to take it when he came down from the disbelife.  
I shook the worst from my head and walked into my room to clean it up.  
I walked into my room it smelt different. It smelt like Yami,and I took a deep breath. I could get used to this smell. I didn't know what it was but it was something mixed with Adidas.I made up the bed and cleaned up the clutter before I heard my name beinging called for dinner.  
I walked downstair to get dinner and Grandpa was in an unusual mood.He was exteremly cheerful. I shook my head and passed it off as him having a good time with Professer Hawlkins.  
Now that he was in town Grandpa seemed to be a lot happier.I ate dinner like normal land went to bed.

Yami called twenty minutes before I went to bed and I talked to him. We talked about how school was gonna go tomorrow and such ending with an 'I love you',I hung up the phone. Crawling up under the covers I dove into dreams that were so confortning that I almoset didn't want to wake up the next morning. 


	10. Chapter 10

Title: High School life Pairings: Yami no Yugi X Yugi,SetoX Joey Part 10 ?  
Warning: sucide and atempeted sucide,Tea bashing, has the potional to be a lemon.  
Disclamer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!. Trust me you would know if I did. I do not make any profit from this.If you were to sue all you would get is my annoying little brother and my crappy puter.

When I did decide to get up the next morning, I felt a little bit different. It was an emptyness,I though about it for a few minutes.But I shrugged as not having Yami by my side,  
and went to go proform my morning ritural.I ran back up the stairs after eating brakefast and noticed that i had a voice mail.I listen to the first one and it was just Joey telling me that things had gone well with Seto.And then I listen to the the other message,the message that changed my life.  
"Yugi.. Hi, it's Yami's mom.I need you to come to the Damino county hospital. something tragic happend last night. Yami tried to take his life.The doctors don't know weather or not he's gonna make it. He wrote you a note and I have no clue what it said,but I know that it was important. He wants you to read it and when he wakes up I know that he's gonna want you here."it was then she was cut off.  
I ran down the stairs and yelled at Grandpa. He looked at me like I was crazy.I let him listen to the message and agreed to let me off at the Damino county hospital.I rushed out of the car and into the hospital. I started to run up to Yami's room when an ordely stop me and said. " Sorry son, but only family and you have to have your mommy and Daddy with you." He said rubbing my hair.  
I jerked away from him and narrowed my eyes." For your information. Yami's my lover and I'm almost 16. I don't need my mommy and Daddy. and even if I did.. they died almost 13 years ago"  
It was then a voice came from behind me.  
"It's ok,he can come in. Yami would want him there." It was Yami's mom. I looked at her and she gave me a simple nod and I took off runnig to Yami's room. I finaly found Yami's room and rushed to stand beside him. A few moments later Yami's mom walked in.She looked like she hadn't sleept at all. I though that maybe I should realive her so she could go home and get some rest.  
"Mrs. Atemu,why don't you go home and go to sleep.. you look really tired. I'll watch over Yami for you." I smiling sadly.  
"Are you sure Yugi? I mean I know you have school and everything.." She trailed off. "Yeah.. Yami is more important right now. I haven't been absent yet this year. Two days won't be anything." I said shrugging.  
"ok...I'll be back in a couple hours" his mom said leaving fast before I changed my mind.  
I walked around the room to find an enovlope with my name written on it. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes before ripping the envoploe.

"Dear Yugi,  
I think this is the hardest thing that I have ever had to wright.But i need to get this out. I want you to know kid that I love you.I have seince I met you that day in the bathroom.  
I know that you though things were going well. but with Ryou gone I really have no one to confide in but you. and I got this call from Tea last night. She told me that you planning to leave me and I couldn't put up with that. so that 's why I did it.I couldn't deal with you leaving me too. I have to tell you Yugi.I used to lie in bed at night and think about us having a future. Ya know... I don't know maybe I was investing too much into my future.but I really though that I had something with you.But besides that kid remember that I love you and I will be watching over you.

I love you Yami"

I closed the letter and don't know weather or not I sould be angry.I closed my eyes and banished all thoughts of anger and walked over to Yami's bed.  
I looked at my pale love and i leaned over and gently kissed him on the forhead.I solfly started to cry. It was then that I felt a hand wipe the tears.  
I looked and I saw a pair of chrimson eyes staring back at me.I just looked at them and saw fright.. "Yami.. Tea was lieing.. I'm not gonna leave you.I couldn't leave you.. I love you too much." I said tearing up again.  
"Yugi.. your just saying that.. I undersand if you want to leave me...I would leave me.." tears were forming in those chrimson eyes that I had began to love.  
"Yami that is not true. I love you.screw what Tea said. wait till I get to school. She's gonna wish that She would have never called you." I vowed.

It was a couple of hours before Yami was realsed from the hospital. I was given a ride home from Yami's mom.  
Before climbing out of the backseat I looked at Yami and kissed him.It was there that I felt him give me all the love and passion he ever gave me It wasn't an agressive kiss,but a solf one. There were no words needed. I closed the car door behind me and walked up to the gameshop.  
I walked into the door to find Grandpa with his feet up agiainst the plexyglass and tearing a news papaer.  
"Hay Yugi I take it that Yami's better?" Grandpa asked not looking up for his paper.  
"Yeah Granpa.. he's fine.." I said treading off to my room to plot my revenge again't Tea. 


	11. Chapter 11

I pased in my room for what seemed like hours plotting my revinge aginst Tea. I though of tons of stuff.. most of it wasn't that mature. Which I was trying to be,but at that moment I didn't care.Finially I decide to do what I had to do.. Three more absences wouldn't hurt me I though as I got under the covers.

I woke up the next morning and did my usual rotein. Thank Ra that it was a Friday, I would only be out of school for one day.I had told Grandpa about my intentions during brakefast.  
"I really don't think you shoud Yugi...But I'm not goning to ground you if you do." Grandpa said shaking his head turning back to the morning paper. I finished up and went to get the keys to my car. I opened the door and turned around,I looked at Grandpa and said " See you if a few hours" before shutting the door behind me. I went out to my car and drove to Yami's house.  
I fumbled with the new keys that Yami had given me. I gently shut the door and went to Yami's room. I opend the door to find him putting on his school clothes.

"Hay there sexy..."I said smiling. I stared at him and licked my lips.  
"Hay baby.. Sleep good last night?" He asked putting his belt on.  
"Ummm Yami?" He looked up.  
"Yeah"He said sliding his undershirt on " Arn't you suposted to be taking it off?" I said smirking "Very Funny Yugi." Yami said through his night shirt at me

I started to laugh and shook my head. Yami and I had a disscusson and he promised not to think about dying and I promised to tell him everything. But I didn't tell him about me goning to beat Tea's ass. He finished and we got into the car and I drove all the way to school.He told me about the dream he had last night and I simply noded. When we arived at school,  
I parked in Yami's space. We both got out and walked hand in hand up to the school house. It had only been two days senice he was in the hospital. He still had nasty scars from where he had cut and he was still a bit pale. We walked in and i could feel everones eyes on us. But that didn't brake us,we walked through the hallways still hand in hand. We walked over to my locker and I got a few thing I would need and then Yami turned and looked at me.  
" Well love I'm going to first peorid. See you soon." He said leaning in to kiss me. I kissed him as passionatly, I didn't care if it looked life we were showing off. I also didn't care how many homophobs saw. I was making a statement to everyone. 'this is my Yami and he's mine'  
"Yeah... see you soon" I said huging him before we went our seprate ways This was it,I walked up the stair to the third floor and walked up to Tea's locker and waited for her. I must have been there 5 minutes before she came down the hallway. I took a deep breath, It's now or never Yugi I thought as she came closer. She then came up to me.  
" Hay Yugi,Glad to see that your back." She said smiling at me.  
I shrugged my sholders and waited for her to turn around. When she did I took my chance I grabed her by her hair and started swinging. Everyone looked and gathered around. It was then I blacked out. Then next thing I remember was the one of the surcurty gards pulling me off her and I was screaming "That ought to teach you to Yami that shit,beacuse of what you did he almost commited soucide." I struggled to get away from the surcurty gard,but being as small as I am it didn't help too much. They then took me down to the front office and I had to deal with Ms. Kaelin. She wrote me up and I was forced to go home and I couldn't come back untill Monday.  
I got into the car and I felt good, I had finially stood up for something that I belived in.I was halfway home when I got a call on my phone. I looked at the number and noticed that it was Yami.  
I picked up the phone as I approched a red light.

"Lo?' I asked stoping the car.  
"Yugi,what happend.Someone told me that you got into a fight with Tea and that you beat the shit out of her." He trailed off "yeah.. I got into a fight with her and they told me that I can't come back until Monday" I said turning the car.  
" Ok.. but Yugi.. You didn't have too." He said,i could hear the smile in his voice.  
" I hope you arn't mad but as they were pulling me off of her, I said something about you being in the hospital." I said chewing my lip and conctrating on the road.  
"It's ok Yug. Is Grandpa goona let me come over this weekend?" He asked. I could hear voices around him.  
"Umm Honsetly babe,I don't know. I'm almsot home,call me on your lunch brake." I said pulling into the driveway.  
" Ok. will do. I love you Yugi." "I love you too Yami." I said hanging up the phone.  
I walked up to the door and opened it." Grandpa, I'm home." I yelled walking towards the Game shop. 


	12. Chapter 12

Title: High school life 12?  
Pairings: Yami/Yugi and Seto/Joey Warnings: none really Disclamer: Don't own and don't make any money. so yeah... you won't get anything but my brother's Cat in the Hat movie... and trust me you can have it..

Grandpa didn't have to say anything when I came home . He just looked at me and sighed,I knew what he was thinking. He would have done the same thing,but that didn't make it right.I sucked it up and forgot about it.I had more inportant things to think about. Like my birthday was Saturday, and I wanted to spend it with Yami.  
I might as well go ask Grandpa now and get it over with. I though walking downstairs to the kitchen.  
"Grandpa, I know that your not extremely happy with me right now. But my birthday it tomorrow and I was wondering..." I trailed off " Yes,he can come over." He said grabbing the stack of paper plates.  
"Grandpa are we having anyone over tonight?" I asked looking puzzled " Yeah, my good friend Professor Hawlkins and Rebecca are in town so I invited them over." He said grabbing some other things.  
" That means that you and Yami are gonna have to share your room." He said setting the rest of the things on the table.  
"Ok Grandpa that sounds good to me." I said running off to my room before he said anything.  
I walked up to my room to call Yami. I grabed my land line phone and diled his number and sat on my bed.

" Hello?" he said answer the phone he sounded happy " Hay love it me. Grandpa said you can come over." I said leaning back on my bed " Well love I will be over in a few minutes." I could hear car keys in the distance " ok,love. See when you get here." I said hanging up the phone.  
I ran down the stairs and saw Rebecca. She turned around and saw me and decided that she was gonign to come hug me,my first instent was to run. But I didn't I stood there and let her hug me. As soon as I could pry her off of me I went into the kitchen. I walked in on Grandpa talking to professor Hawlking,but as soon as he saw me he shut his mouth.  
"Hello Yugi, It's nice to see you again." Professor Halkins said smiling " You too. Oh Grandpa, Yami's on his way over." I said smiling " Who's Yami?" Rebecca said comming into the kitchen " My boyfriend if you must know." I said glaring at her " what about me?" Yami said comming into the kitchen to give me a kiss.  
" Oh nothing love." I said sitting in on of the kitchen chairs "Hay Yami, can I talk to you over here?" Grandpa said motioning towards the back door.  
A few minutes later they came back and Yami sat in one of the chairs.I shot Yami a looked and he just shook his head. I didn't have time to question it because Grandpa looked at me "Hay Yugi.. will you go do me a favor and go pic up some pizza for me?" He said "Yami,you wanna go with me?" I asked smiling " Acutally Yugi.. I need Yami here to help me with a few things." Grandpa said " oh ok fine." I said going to get my keys.  
" Hay Yug, take my car. It's blocking yours." Yami said tossing me his keys I walked out to Yami's car and started it.To a surprise I.C.P.(A.N. 1) filled the cars speakers. I road a along listening to the lyrics until the song changed.  
It was Journey. I road along singing along to the lyrics until I arrived at the pizza place. I shut off the car and walked into the palce. I walked up to the counter and saw the young lady.

"Welcome to Pappa Johns. My name is Carrie, how may I help you." she said smiling "Umm I'm here to pick up some pizza." I said pulling out my bank card " Last name plaese?" she said cheerfully " Mouto." I said forcing a smile. She reminded me of how Tea used to be. But that was before Seto, before everything.  
" Ummm sir. The pizza won't be ready for another thirty miuntes. but feel free to wait here if you like." she said smiling.  
So I waited around the pizza place for thirty minutes. When I went to go get them, there was five of them. I questioned the cashier and she told that what was called in. I nodded and took them and went to the car. I put them into the passenger seat and drove off to home. I again sang along to Journey untill I got home. I opened up to the to the house to hear everyone one yell " Surprise..." 


	13. Chapter 13

I almost dropped the pizza but some one came and helped me. I noticed that it was Joey once three of the boxe were gone.  
" Yug.. ya almost dropped the pizza man, oh by the way happy birthday." Joey said smiling.  
" Thanks Joe.." I said rolling my eyes.  
I started to walking into the kitchen but i was stoped by an arm that pulled me off into the closet. I looked up and saw a smiling Yami looking down at me.  
"Happy brithday love." he said leaning down to kiss me.  
I captured his lips in a long kiss.. well it would have been a long kiss. but there was a knock at the door followed by Seto's voice.  
" Hay you two, Grandpa said to come on so we can eat. and Joey's about to attack the pizza"  
I sighed and me and Yami came out of the closet.. littlery, and walked over to the kitchen where Grandpa was already passing out pizza. Everyone ate and it was funny.  
Every time Seto would look away Joey would take a bite of his pizza, and Seto would yell at him for it. Same with the cake. This lasted for about an hour.  
"Yugi... everyone else.. time for presents." Grandpa said walking into the kitchen "Hay Yugi open mine first." Joey said sliding me a bag I looked inside and pulled out some pictures. There was one of me Joey and Seto at the luchtable together smiling. There was another of me and Yami in the hallway shring a deep kiss and the other one was from eailer that day. It was me on top of Tea with one of my fist in the air. I looked back down and I saw a pair of keys.  
I looked at Joey with questions dancing in my eyes.  
" I've agreed to give you joint coustudy to the jet skee..." he said smiling. I leaned over to hug him.  
" Thanks Joey." I said.  
Seto passed me a bag and I looked inside. There was two tickets for a cruse.  
" Joey and I are going so I though it would be fun if you and Yami come along too." he said shrugging " Thanks Seto"  
Next Grandpa gave me his present and it was stuff for my car. and Then Rebecca and Professor Halkins gave me some things from Egypt.  
Next was Yami's turn. He ran upstairs for a minute and then came back down. He came over to me and got down on both knees.  
" Yugi, I want to tell you that I love you. we've been through thick and thin. The Highest highs and the lowest lows. I love you more now than I ever have. I honestly didn't think that we would last this long. I want to let the whole world that you are mine. Yugi will you marry me." Yami asked tears forming in his eyes.  
I looked around and saw that everyone was on the edge of their seat. Then I though about what my life would be life with Yami. I loved him and I couldn't think of anyone that could make me any happier.  
" Yes. Yami... I will." I said wrapping my arms around him.  
It seemed that the part came back to life at that moment. I looked down at the ring. It had two hearts one a ruby and the other one was an amthyest color. I though back on the past six monthes with Yami and I had never been as happy in my life. I smiled and I gave him a quick kiss befoer joining Joey and Seto in the living room.

"Yugi take your games up to your room." Grandpa yelled we went up to my room and we sat around and talked for a long time. Until Seto decided that it was time to drag Joey out of the house. bidding us goodnight they left.  
We walked down the stairs to see Professor Hawlkins carring a sleeping Rebecca to bed.  
" Goodnigth." He said closing the door.  
we walked down stairs to get some pizza and noticed Grandpa passed out on the couch and we grabbed the pizza and walked up to my room. It was then I noticed that it was only me and Yami up. We had the whole night to ourselves..,this could be fun. 


	14. Chapter 14

We were in my room kissing and cuddling and such, until I noticed Yami's growing erection. I moved my hand slowly down his body as I looked into his eyes. Giving me the go ahead signal, he leaned up to take his jeans off. He sat back on the bed and allowed me to work my magic.

I started slowly by sucking on the tip of his head and slowly taking his whole length in my mouth. I continued the torture by tracing my tong on the vein that ran under his length. I could tell that he was close. His moans were becoming more hectic. That was until he had to mess everything up by saying the one thing that did it.

"Ryou!" He screamed

"What did you just say?" I said leaning up, my eyes burning with rage.

" I said Yugi, you know that I said Yugi." He said biting his lip.

"No you didn't. You said Ryou." I said fully standing up.

"Yugi, let me explain. It's not what you think, I promise." He said trying to grab my hand.

" Sure it isn't." I said taking off the ring that he had given me hours earlier.

" Yugi come back please." He said walking towards the door.

I walked out of the house, I had to get out of there as fast as I could. I had to go for a walk to clear my head. I walked over to the harbor and sat at the end of one of the piers.

I watched the water lap up against the poles. It was so soft and tranquil, just the kind of night that I liked. Everything was peaceful until there was a crack in the sky, which was soon followed by a downpour. I sat there soaking wet, but right then I didn't care. While I was still in thought, I heard footsteps behind me. I didn't care because I already knew who they were from.

" Yugi please talk to me, it's not what you think." Said the voice behind me.

" Then what is it Yami?" I said calmly without turning around.

" Ryou used to do that, thinking that he could win me over. I told him that I couldn't. I found the person that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." He said sticking his hands in his pockets.

" You really mean that Yami?" I said turning around.

" Yeah, I can't think of anyone else I would rather spend my life with." He said holding his arms out for me to hold.

I smiled and took those arms and held him tightly. We stood there in the rain for what seemed like hours before one of us had the urge to move. I looked up at him and smiled. He then reached into his pocket and pulled off the ring that I had taken off in my rage. There was no words needed. I knew what I had to do. I took the ring from him and put it on my hand. We then turned and walked back to the house. There wasn't a word spoken , but then again there wasn't a need for words.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. I have been having a lot a personal probs lately. My roommate screwed up my computer so bad my boyfriend couldn't fix it. In addition, I've been having a major case of the "block." Thanks to all of ya who have been keeping up with the story.


	15. Chapter 15

High School life 14

We were in my room cuddling and kissing, until I noticed his growing erection. I looked up at him, while moving my hand slowly down his body until I reached it. I looked into his eyes and I saw the need there and knew that I couldn't deny him anything.

So I pushed him back on the bed and reached for his jeans and undid them slowly, just to tease him just a little bit more. I took his length out of his boxers and quickly before it was in the air for too long, took it in my mouth.

I began to alternate between sucking and licking and was just getting into it when I heard Yami's panting and shuddering becoming more and more violent. I knew that he had to be close. His panting began to fill my ears and I began to suck harder and suddenly something else filled my ears..

"Ryou…"

I was in utter shock, I mean here I was sharing an act with him that I had never done with anyone and he has the balls to yell out his dead best friends name.

I looked up at him with rage. I was so mad I couldn't even see straight.

"What did you just say?"

I was hoping that I had just heard incorrectly. But I knew in my heart, this wasn't the case.

He looked up at me, his crimson eyes grown wide. And he gulped before he replied.

" I said Yugi… You know that I said Yugi.."

His fake smile was making me sick, the smell of sex in the room was making me sick. I needed to get out of this room before I did something that I really regretted. I got up and walked over to my dresser. Looking over at Yami, I slip the ring that he gave me off my finger and gently put in on the dresser. I turned towards the door with the sound of Yami begging me to come back as I left.

I opened the front door and I walked. I didn't know at the time where I was going, the only thing that I knew was I needed to get out of that house. I just shut off my mind and let my feet carry me where they would.

Eventually I had walked myself down to the Domino City Harbor. The air was thick with the smell of ocean water and fish, but I needed a spot to sit and think. I eventually found a place at the end of a dock and walked over there and sat down. Not once did it cross my mind that I might be trespassing.

Think of my and Yami's relationship, I began to wonder to myself what went wrong. We had been together 6 months, and up until now I though that they had been they happiest six months of my life. Until Ryou's death. But that was two months ago. I knew that Yami missed him. Ryou was Yami's best friend, but what I didn't get was; what would he be thinking about Ryou during sex? Suddenly it seemed to be too much for me and I felt the tears coming to my eyes. I didn't bother to stop them, I just let them flow.

I was still sitting there crying when it began to rain, It started out as just a drizzle, but eventually it started to pour. Still I didn't move, I rather thought that it matched my mood. The rest of the night was so quite save from the rain hitting the ground and the occasional sob coming form me. Suddenly I heard footsteps, I didn't even think about moving. I knew of the chances that it was a thief, and I also knew that I had no money on me. But at the moment I didn't care if I died, because I already felt dead.

The footstep came closer and seemed to stop right behind me and who ever it was seemed to stand there. Suddenly the person let a sigh escape them.

" Yugi, will you talk to me please.. " Yami said reaching down trying to hug me.

"Don't touch me." I fired back, his touch seemed to hurt.

"Yugi… Please.." Yami said, his voice starting to brake.

"Yami, there is nothing to talk about. It's plain to see where your hear lies." I said more to the moving water than to Yami.

"Yugi.. That's not true, I love you more than life it's self.. It's just.." Yami trailed off..

I turned around and stared into his eyes. They seemed to be all red. They were bloodshot and the crimson color seemed to be fading..

" It's just what?"

Yami didn't look up to meet my gaze; he looked over my shoulder into the water

"It's that Ryou used to give me blow-jobs when we were younger. He thought that it would win me over somehow."

I felt myself laugh; it wasn't a happy laugh, more of a sad laugh. But I think that it got my point across.

Yami suddenly reached down and grabbed my shoulders and looked me dead in the eyes I could feel his powerful gaze looking into my heart and soul.

"But as you can see Yugi, it never worked, and I told him that I found the one that Im gonna spend the rest of my life with."

He reached up and pushed the rain soaked hair of my face, then flipped his own back. He looked down at me and smiled a sad smile. The look on his face told me that he was telling the truth.

"you really mean that," I said looking at the rain drops making their way down his face to his neck and eventually being moped up by his clothes.

"When I told you that I loved you, I meant it. Today, Tomorrow, Twenty years form now. I love you." He said smiling at me

Yami held opened his arms and I walked into them and hugged him in the middle of the pouring rain. I leaned up and he leaned down and somewhere in between our lips met.

Pulling back I looked into her crimson eyes and knew that I had something real.

"Come on love, lets go home." I said grabbing his hand.

And that's how he walked back to my house. We were both silent the entire way back , but it wasn't an awkward silence it was a welcoming one. It gave me a change to think. 'Yami and I may have out moments, but we love each other and that's all that matters."

"Oh Yugi, before I forget." Yami reached into his pocket and pulled out my ring

"Oh yeah, I might be wanting that back." I said reaching for the ring.


	16. Chapter 16

High school life 15: the wedding

Things have stayed like that for us for about 3 years now. Yami and Seto graduated May of that year; while me and Joey still had three more years of high school. But like any good boyfriend they came to our graduation. Joey and Seto broke up and got back together so many times, I had lost count. But everyone knew that they loved each other more than life it's self

A week of so after we graduated Yami and me had our wedding, It was more beautiful that I had ever envisioned. There were crimson colored roses everywhere and Yami was wearing black dress pants and a bright red shirt. While I on the other hand wore a deep purple shirt. Things turned out so perfect, we got Yami's friend Tristian to be the minister. Who would have though looking back, they guy that caused Yami to ask me out would marry us.

"Do you Yami Atemu take this man to be your partner? Do you promise to love him no matter what? In sickness and in health? To have and to hold, as long as you both shall live?" Tristian asked looking at Yami with a slight smile on his face.

"I do." Yami said taking hold of my hands

"And do you Yugi Muto, do you take this man to be your partner? Do you promise to love him no matter what? In sickness and in health? To have and to hold, as long as you both shall live?" Tristian said turning to me.

" I do" I said with the tears rolling down my face. I had never been this happy

" Well if no one had any objection…" Tristian looked around the small crowd that consisted of mainly our friends and my grandpa

"then I now announce by the power invested in me by the City of Domino. I pronounce you.. together?" Tristian looked at me and Yami with a question on his face, But we both ignored it. Because it was then that we got to share our first kiss as a married couple.

As we turned around I grinned stupidly back at my friends and family as Yami lifted me up to take us out to the limo that was waiting to wisk us away. Thanks to Kaiba.

Author's Note

I know that it has been like forever since I have written. Lets just say that I had lost my knack for it. But for a while Crazysykochick , Pharaoh's Princess , hell Jenn is back..

And hopefully better than ever.

Ummm

I really don't write too much Yu-gi-oh stuff any more.

But I don't want to brake away form what I know

So I'll keep you posted with the New Yugi fics..

But I will be written

Inuyasha

Charmed

Harry Potter

And yes..

Maybe some Vampy ones..

Who knows.. Amando needs love too


End file.
